


To End

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Hastur literally loses his mind after Crowley's failed trail and listens to his OWN voices in his head and goes fucking ape!





	To End

His partner wasn't there to stop the voices!

His friend wasn't there to stop him from hurting himself!

His reason for even giving a shit now, was dead!

Everyone else came back! Everything broken, fixed! Even the Horsemen, no, no, even better, the BLOODY MAILMAN!!

BUT WHERE WAS LIGUR?

WHERE WAS HIS PARTNER, HIS FRIEND, HIS REASON TO LIVE?

Adam never brought him back, not just God, Hastur knew Sheeee hated him Herself, but the good for nothing waste of space, Adam Young!

His Master, Satan himself, son!

A Master he and Ligur followed most loyally as they followed Lord Beelzebub!

At least his dear Lord Beelzebub TRIED to get justice for Ligur, they tried and he knew Ligur would be just as honored by the act as he was despite the outcome!

No, his Master's son, the ANTICHRIST seemed to forget one poor damned soul, Hasturs very bother to resurrect his form, care enough for the millions of maggots inside him, get up and fuel Hells quota for more souls for his Master!

A Master, the reason Hastur was bawling with laughter now, who couldn't even stand up to an ELEVEN YEAR OLD!

What a bloody sod! That was no Master!

His Lord Beelzebub had tried, they always had! No matter how cold and hard they seemed, for those who Fell in the Glorious Revolution alongside them, better treatment was given! That's how he gained a trail! His punishment heard and accepted!

But then, he, CROWELY did not die as Ligur had! No, he BATHED in the bath of Holy Water! Cracked JOKES!!!

Hasturs last nerve had finally snapped after all of what he'd been put through, lost, sacrificed, he was given no closure, Ligur was not back, that DAMNED traitor walked free, and his Master couldn't even over power an ELEVEN year old with 'imagination'!

Well, Hastur, now left to his own devices heard the words spoken that Ligur kept at bay for sooo long, and happily listened as the darkness enveloped him to his bitter core.

They whispered sweetly how getting revenge HIS way was now all he could do to bring about any kind of justice, and the numb minded skinny white Demon listened, the smile upon his face scaring even Duke Dagon and his Lord Beelzebub as he requested a leave of absence for a spit.

His Lord Beelzebub actually tried reaching out, speaking words of unheld comfort only to be pulled back by Duke Dagon as he, Hastur, burst into a ball of Hellfire and surfaced nevertheless to Earth Above and in just a split second from emerging, those few startled faces in the park he popped out of all burned up, voices lost as their souls left their bodies.

Walking calmly along the parks path, every moving thing was taken down easily.

Men, women, especially children!

He remembered what Warlock had said to him, the not Antichrist, how he smelled of poop!

So, every child he saw, got eaten from within by maggots, what was left, was the maggots poop from their feasting.

Cars blared their horns as he casually walked across the street only to explode in a ball of flame, driver taken as it burned, even the one who bolted out of his car on sight of what just happened. His body collapsed as carbon monoxide poisoning escaped his open screaming mouth.

Singing to himself now as the very ground he tried began to melt from the heat of his engulfed Hellfire self, Hastur walked an unforgettable street and up easily to the flat that robbed him of everything.

All he heard as he walked along Crowelys flat was Ligur calling for the little bitch!

Then, the DOOR!

Ligurs clothes still littered the office floor, his burnt stain still there and suddenly, all Hastur heard was his and Ligurs screaming!

Ligurs of pain and death, Hasturs of utter terror and loss as his world crumpled before his eyes.

The dark skinned Demon he'd grown to love even though Demons knew NOTHING of the sort, now ashes.. Those large arms weren't going to be wrapped around him in sleep, those bewitching eyes no longer orange or pink when they looked at him when they were alone, the rumble in his voice was silent all he remembered of THAT was his poor partners screams as he died.

Now..

Hastur vibrated with pent up rage and released it in a Hell flurry as he roared in agony.

The building went up like a Christmas tree, Hasturs body melting painfully as he used such power.

But he wasn't done yet! No, he was fiiine!

Had the traitor not taught him that trick in his bloody car, Hastur would have died himself right then!

But no, he believed he was fine, his body wasn't cracking, his soul wasn't screaming, the maggots weren't dying!

No, he was right as rain~

He wasn't burning Ligurs lost clothes as he lifted them up and walked free of the now molten building, they rested neatly in his arms.

They'd have a body soon~ He believed they would and there one was!

Ligur like in every way, outside Hasturs dilution the well safe fireman in his large protective gear watched this crazy looking homeless man, burning up but smiling wildly walk out all the flames and towards him.

He seemed to not hear the fireman's words asking if it was okay, no, Hastur didn't and kept towards the now terrified fireman.

With a rush, the seemingly Ligur like body was held close to Hastur and assured they weren't burning, they were fine and smiled as he walked happily to THEIR pond!

The one with the mudfish and crawlers~

Ligur and Hastur loved it there, it was THEIR park~

Those who even seemed to get away fell over dead as Hastur walked towards HIS and Ligurs pond.

The grass and trees did not burn, Hastur didn't want them to and so, they didn't, instead, everything now grew into a thicket around him, Ligurs new to-be body and THEIR pond~

All nice and safe~

Hastur rested the out cold body and stripped him of his fireman's uniform only to see how skinny he was, not as skinny as he himself but still and growled before assuring the to-be Ligur that once they were back, he'd find him the best host ever~

He was sure Ligur would love it~

So, for now, Hastur dressed his partner to-be in his old clothes and laughed like a hysterical hyena as he held the body upright and his head dipped backwards.

Now, all he had to do was believed his partner was still alive inside this body, Ligur like with those strong arms that held him so, those bewitching eyes that transfixed him, that rumbling voice that soothed him so!

Soft fluffy head of hair, those full lips and smile that showed his teeth~

Even his Chameleon~ Couldn't forget that!!!

He shook the body gently, smiling still as his imagination did not return Ligur to him.

He kissed his partner a few times, upon the left and right cheek, his nose, head, lips…

Hastur did not stop believing Ligur was with him as he did this, telling himself it would take some time and instead of his partner close and whispered shakingly into his ear how he was fine, though the world did not end that did not mean theirs had to and kept telling him to awaken as soon as he could to tell him their world was indeed not ending though Armageddon did not happen..

Hasturs laugh turned funny like, forced as Ligur by the sun's setting did not yet come around but kept his imagination going as it had for hours now, how Ligur was fine and alive and would soon prove that their world indeed had not ended…

Midnight, Hastur felt sick inside and out but kept trying.

He felt cold and wet, the Hellfire engulfing him had died out ages ago, but he pressed on, if he held Ligurs host close enough, he could keep it and himself warm~

By morning, Ligurs to-be body did not awaken, no, instead, it grew stiff, the waves upon waves of Hasturs idea of imagination had killed him sometime before the sun even set, Hastur feeling it happening believed Ligur was now taking over the host, like a caterpillar in its cocoon…

Now the body smelt, puss and blood dripped from every orphus.. The arms never held him back, those eyes never shone bright, he never heard his voice..

Hastur shook him again and again now, screaming horsley into the hosts face how he wasn't dead, how he was to become Ligurs new body, how he, Hastur imagined him alive again but as Ligur..

The body grew bloated-

Maggots not from the soil but from Hastur began to March out of their own host and feed into what was to-be Ligur…

Hasturs laugh died into those of a mother's silent scream of pain when they lost their child, a friend's silent scream as they held their dead best friend during a wake, the silent cries if animal parents as their fur and scale children passed on in their arms.

The scream so loud yet silent, ceased all the voices in his head, the maggots in their tracks upon Ligurs would-be host, finally broke upon Hastur himself that unlike Crowely and his imagination, his wasn't going to be able to bring Ligur back…

Rocking slowly back and forth, Hastur cradled the maggots infested body, smelling his partners clothes as the rest of his form stank of decay and maggots shit!

Mindlessly, as if possessed, dragging Ligurs scarf along with him, Hastur just moved off and began walking along.

He knew the way to both Heaven and Hell and so, calmly, mindlessly rode the escalator up instead of down, up to Heaven where it was he once belonged and once upon the pristine white floor, walked without care that his feet began to burn upon the Holy Ground, just walked on, Ligurs scarf limbly following after him in his half clutched hold.

Angel's watched in bewildered horror as a Demon, a DUKE of all things walked amongst them, followed with their eyes as he silently reached a little foundation styled like a waterfall, the water of the purest, cleanest Holy Water, rocks shimmered under the clear liquid that trickled into a seemingly endless clear pool.

Hastur stopped and began to whimper, his voice echoed off everything and nothing as he stood before the pool of Holy Water, Ligurs scarf up into his nose as he smelt it and tried a last time to believe his life's reason was back…

He looked back with pure happy joy when a hand touched his shoulder only to see his Lord Beelzebub there, eyes huge, begging.

Hastur mimed a bit, shivering bodily as he tried to beg his Lord Beelzebub to help bring his partner back only to feel the very Prince of Hell close their arms around him and heard loud and clear for the first time in forever it seemed, "I'm so sorry, Hastur.. He's gone.."

Then, the last thing he heard as he plunged his face, head, and upper shoulders into the beautiful tranquil pool of Holy Water was the shared screams of Angels and Demons.

He imagined that he was with Ligur as the pain over rode everything else, he felt himself leaving and prayed now instead, for it to all be a nightmare and that he'd awaken within Ligurs strong hold, see those amazing bewitching eyes as he woke, hear his voice tell him himself that it was going to be okay, that it was all a bad dream, maybe even a joke..

-

The remaining body that toppled backwards sizzled, Lord Beelzebubs scream cut short as Duke Dagon and the Archangel Gabriel held them away, both Angel and Demon both cringed as the smell of Hasturs now Holy charred body hit their noses and held the now shaking Prince of Hell.

Behind them, the remaining body of Hastur lay lost of it's hosts soul, not even maggots remain, unlike Crowely, sadly, Hasturs imagination wasn't as strong, maybe even Crowelys could not succeed in bringing someone back-


End file.
